Umberpaw
Description Umberpaw is a small, lithe, dark-furred Charcoal Bengal. She has smooth, slightly curly fur, and fiery-golden eyes. Her nose is small and black, and when she's nervous or trying to lie, it'll twitch, giving her away. Her underbelly is tan and cream, and she was named after the mottled umber moth as well as the coloring of her stomach. She has black stripes along her forearms, hind legs, tail, and face, and thinks that they make her look very pretty. Personality Umberpaw is always honest and could never tell a lie, partially because she’s so terrible at lying. If she ever gets caught in a lie, her petite black nose will begin to twitch, her ears will sway and her eyes will squint. She’s brave, loyal, and proud, and is always willing to stand up for the cats she loves. She’ll always put others before her and often tries to cheer anyone up if they’re upset or in a bad mood. Her antics can get a little obnoxious, though. Most of the time, Umberpaw is quite disorganized and stubborn. She’ll hold her ground no matter what, which could be considered a good trait, but sometimes she can take it a little too far. She is gullible and naive and trusts everyone because she believes that she has no reason to think that anyone would lie to her. Moreover, she's a bit of a klutz and tends to get herself lost often -- she's got a pretty poor sense of direction. History 0-5 Moons Umberkit was born to her father, Owlscreech and her mother, Sugarsnap, along with her three brothers, Pinekit, Cedarkit, and Cricketkit. Her relationship with her brothers was always strong of course, but her favorite brother has always been Pinekit. They often spent the most time together listening to the elders’ stories and playing Clan loosely based on the tales and enjoyed including a senior warrior, Rainwhisker, in their games. Sugarsnap was lenient and forgiving, but Owlscreech was many a time strict with high expectations for the young ones. At about three moons, Umberkit, Pinekit, and Cricketkit wandered out of the camp to explore and were attacked by rats. Thankfully, a search party had realized they were gone far before the rat attack and were able to get there before any of the kits were hurt. Rainwhisker had led one of the search parties to find the missing kits, but while fighting them off with the rest of the warrior party, she received multiple bad rat bites. She was carried to camp after the rats were killed, but an infection took her life soon after. Umberkit was guilty for a moon after her death, but being so young she didn't understand death which allowed her to handle her grief well. At five moons, she began making friends with Sweetkit, an orphaned kit who’d been born the same moon as Umberkit, but brought to RiverClan shortly after the rat incident. She always teased Umberkit, who gave back as good as she got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were nearly delayed until they matured. 6-11 Moons 11.12.19 - 11.15.19 '• Umberkit was named Umberpaw and appointed an apprentice. She received Gentlespirit as her mentor and became acquaintances with her son -- a tom named Dustpaw. Later, she attended her first gathering and met briefly spoke with Hailpaw about nothing in particular. Though it wasn't as eventful and exciting as she'd hyped it up to be in her head, she was still very glad she was invited to go and loved seeing all the cats gathered in the clearing, even if it ''did cause her a tiny bit of anxiety. '''11.21.19 • Umberpaw begins making friends as she races to the Training Pond with her brother Pinepaw, encountering two new acquaintances, Dustpaw and Honeypaw. 12+ Moons Not old enough. Stats * Strength ●○○○○○○○○○ * Speed ●●○○○○○○○○ * Agility ●●○○○○○○○○ * Stamina ●●●○○○○○○○ * Intelligence ●●○○○○○○○○ *'Defense ●●○○○○○○○○' *'Stealth ●○○○○○○○○○' * Combat ●○○○○○○○○○ * Climbing ○○○○○○○○○○ * Swimming ●●●○○○○○○○ * Healing & Herbs [○○○○○○○○○○] * Hunting [ Land ] ●○○○○○○○○○ * Hunting [ Water ] ●○○○○○○○○○ Relationships Family ** Owlscreech '[ ''father ] A black tom with a tan underbelly and pine-green eyes. ** 'Sugarsnap '[ mother ] A white she-cat with a lilac striped tail and dusty green eyes. *Cricketpaw [ brother ] A black and white tabby tom with green eyes. *[[Pinepaw (RC)|'''Pinepaw ]][ brother ] A brown and tan tabby tom with amber eyes. ** Cedarpaw '[ ''brother ] A silver and lilac tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes Friends "I consider a cat a friend once I've spoken with them at least '''5 '''times." * Acquaintances "Acquaintances are cats I've just met that I have yet to get to know!" * '''Hailpaw [ riverclan ''x 1 ] * [[Dustpaw|'Dustpaw']]' [ riverclan ''x 2 ] * [[Honeypaw (RC)|'Honeypaw]]' '[ riverclan ''x 1 ] * [[Pinepaw (RC)|'Pinepaw''' ]][ riverclan ''x 1 ] * 'Cricketpaw '[ ''riverclan ''x 0 ] Enemies ''"None! Hopefully I can keep it that way." * Key * = NPC Category:Riverclan Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat